Atuei Eifa
Atuei Eifa (Eqit for "Black Knife") is one of the Sirian Union's special forces. They are unofficially part of what are coloquially known as the Sirians' "Special Commando" (or "Specando") units, a term coined by an unknown Sirian officer. History "The insertion of the Royal Izeran Marines and an ''█████ ████ ''team went smoothly. The Marines were tasked with securing the LZ whilst the ''█████ ████ ''operatives stormed a Kaladian base. The former subsequently heard and witnessed several large detonations in quick succession in the direction of the base. Several minutes afterwards, the RIM force came under heavy fire from Kaladian infantry, causing several casualties amongst friendly forces. The LZ would have been overrun if not for the valiant actions of ''██ ''Kesyk, described in the attached document. Shortly after the Kaladian infantry retreated, the ''█████ ████ ''arrived, neutralising the remainder of the Kaladians. Operative '' █████ ''recommended that Kesyk be given a promotion, or at least a reward. Appropriate action is being considered at this time. ''- '''Royal Izeran Marines after-action report on Operation BACKSCATTER' Formed in the immediate aftermath of the Unification War from the elite units amongst Siao Ebei's forces, the Atuei Eifa quickly became the Sirian Union's answer to situations that required something above and beyond what conventional forces could offer. Though their methods were - and remain - highly controversial, they proved effective. The name comes from the knife each operative is issued, which are jet black. Possessing one of these knives is a significant honour, and implies the holder is an extremely dangerous person. Tactics "At 15:37:22:10 local time, Special Operations Unit ''██████ ''(codenamed "Bond") and ''█████ ████ ''operatives ''████ ''and ''█████ ''(henceforth referred to as "Fido" and "Lassie" in this report) affected entry to the Bolaemian vessel via judicious application of high explosive delivered by a remotely controlled shuttle (an act that was Lassie's insistent suggestion). The intruder alarm was tripped approximately 3 microseconds later. Fido demonstrated a lack of cues typically associated with stress in Sirians, though she did utter an expletive dating back several centuries involving excrement. Approximately 10 minutes after the initial breach, the vast majority of the crew was incapacitated and control of the vessel was ours. Examples of injuries caused by Fido and Lassie are exsanguination, severe blunt force trauma, traumatic gunshot wounds, decapitation, and one case of a stubbed toe. Operation ''█████ █████ ''was a complete success despite the extreme level of violence employed." '''- H.A.R.M.. after-action report on Operation White Drift, a joint Norb-Sirian raid.'' ' Occasionally described by their critics as "psychopaths on a leash", Atuei Eifa do not often operate with a sense of restraint. The ultimate expression of the traditional Sirian desire to bring an enemy to their knees with a single crushing blow, Atuei Eifa operatives are trained to hit hard, hit first, and hit to win. As such, they are not deployed in scenarios where collateral damage is a likely outcome. Atuei Eifa members have significant leeway in how they perform their mission and how they are equipped, though they are expressly forbidden from doing anything that would constitute a war crime or otherwise bring the Sirian Union into disrepute in the galaxy at large. It is presumed that in the event of a war with another power that Atuei Eifa operatives would be tasked with destroying targets of strategic importance in enemy held space or their rear areas, assassinating political and military leaders, and generally dislocating the enemy's ability to resist or gain a full understanding of the situation. There is occasionally some confusion in regards to the difference between Ae Abex's Special Activities Branch (SAB) and Atuei Eifa's roles. Although both can and do perform commando raids and unconventional warfare, the severity of the operations tends to differ. SAB takes a more precise approach than Atuei Eifa, whereas due to the nature of their missions Atuei Eifa frequently leave no survivors. This doesn't mean that Atuei Eifa can't be precise, or that SAB never operates with flexibility, but rather that this is how they tend to be employed. Notable Operations Though much of their work is classified, Atuei Eifa involvement is known (or at least suspected) in these conflicts: * St. Anne War * Six Year War * Sirian-Nisi War * Essllean War * Freedom War Category:Organizations Category:Sirian Union